Just As I Can Be So Cruel
by lisdevil
Summary: UpdatedThe defeater of the Labyrinth is trapped in a marriage that will destroy her if she doesn’t get out in time, but will the only person that can save her help her or leave her to her fate.
1. ProChapter 1

Just as I Can Be so Cruel Summary 1: The defeater of the Labyrinth is trapped in a marriage that will destroy her if she doesn't get out in time, but will the only person that can save her help her or leave her to her fate.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the center of a dark lonely throne room sits a King that can hear the apologies and please stops that a poor battered woman repeats to her husband in hope that the beating will end soon.  
  
"Ah, Sarah, if only you had taken the crystal and forgotten about the baby you would be safe from this pain," he said with a tinge of remorse. "But no you had to be the heroine and safe the baby."  
  
No matter how much he wanted to help Sarah, Jareth King of the Goblins had his pride and the memory of her rejection still bore heavily on his heart, even after these seven years.  
  
Her voice rang loud in his mind, , a worried look passed the Kings face but was quickly replaced by an indifferent mask.  
  
"Help Sarah, you want help, Ha I'll help you my dear and I will get my revenge in the process, my dear." The king laughed the thought if getting his revenge and disappeared from the throne room leaving a pile of glitter in his wake.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aches and pains is all she felt when she tried to get up from bed, 'This has to stop,' she thought remembering how her husband, Dave hit her repetitively the night before, because she didn't have dinner ready when he got home.  
  
"What do I have to do today," she asked herself not wanted to get up from the only place that she saw as safe. "Wait is today Friday," she looked at the calendar over on the wall and screamed "No, today is Saturday, Dave gets off at noon and I have to have his lunch prepared and have all my chores done before he gets home." She looked over at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was seven in the morning, "Darn no time to waste he will be home soon and I want him to let me visit my family this Christmas." So Sarah forced herself from the bed to have the house clean and lunch made for Dave when he came home.  
  
Sarah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to that she can ready a meal for her husband when the phone rang, "I wonder who that can be, calling at this hour," she picked up the cordless telephone from the kitchen counter, "Hello". "Sarah?"  
  
*****  
  
'Toby, can it be?' "Toby is that you sweet heart?" she managed to get out after the shock of hearing her little brother's voice after almost five years.  
  
"Yeah, Sarah it's me, I stole your phone number from Mom's purse. I missed you and I remember that you called before and said that you will come and visit. Ummmm.are you still coming, Sarah?" 'I really hope so, Baby!' "I think that we will make it up this year, Sweetheart don't worry." "Really! All ride Sar, ummm. Mom is home I gotta go bye!" The dial tone was already sounding when Sarah muttered bye hoping that she would see her brother again. 


	2. Chapter 23

Declaimer This is my first fanfic and I'm not to sure how good it is going to turn out so I hope who ever reads it enjoys it. Also I don't own the Goblin King, Sarah or any other character that I use in this story. (I forgot to mention that in the first chapter) On with the story  
  
Just As I Can Be So Cruel Chapter 2  
  
After a while Sarah was ready to settle into her life. She started cleaning the house while the chicken that she planned on using to make a chicken salad baked.  
  
"Let's see today I have to do the laundry, wash the car, and get Dave's clothes from the cleaners, boy am I going to be busy if I plan to finish before Dave gets home from work."  
  
Sarah was so busy worrying about the fact that she might not have enough time to finish her house cleaning that she missed the snow white barn owl that just flew away from the tree by her window. --------------------------  
  
Poor little Sarah, what a miserable life that you gave yourself, how easy this is going to be. What a pity. The King laughed as he flew to where Dave worked, Victory Packaging and landed by the entrance of the building changing into his human form making himself invisible so that he would be completely free to roam around without interference.  
  
Jareth wondered around the offices of the company until he came to an office that had /Dave Robertson/ on the small silver plack on top of the desk.  
  
"Perfect," the King thought sitting in the office chair opposite Dave as Dave oblivious to his company kept working steadily until his superior Phillip Clark came in and told him that as soon as he finished invoices he could go home.  
  
"Oh, this is even better than I thought. Now to get you home before Sarah expects you to be there," the king laughed "And have her beg me for help."  
  
With that said the king made a wave of his hand over three fourths of invoice on Dave's desk disappeared from the stack and reappeared in the finished stack completely recorded. Then he was gone.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jareth reappeared next to Sarah (still invisible). "Now to watch the show, what a pity Sarah, what a pity" he said.  
  
"Okay, now all I have to do is cook for Dave and clean living room." Sarah looked around the living room and saw all the mess that was made the night before was all over the room. "oh, I still have to clean the kitchen and finish the laundry, good thing it is only nine."  
  
"If you only knew my dear, if you only knew," the king laughed until he saw the dark bruises that now showed now more profoundly when he was standing next to her and not viewing her through a window.  
  
He went to touch her cheek, 'Oh Sarah, I wish that it didn't have to be this way but. ' with the thought of his rejection his determination was back in full force, "I told you not to defy me my dear," he said moving his hand back to his side.  
  
Sarah who was unaware of the Goblin King standing right front of her stared at the mess remembering the pain that she felt the night before.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Good, I'm done with all this work and I can go home," Dave said walking out of the building and starting home.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Sarah was so caught up in her remembering that she completely missed the sound of the front door opening and Dave entering the house.  
  
"What the Hell, Sarah? Why the fuck is the house still dirty?"  
  
"Dave," Sarah's head jerked up in shock and fear.  
  
*_*_*_* Ciffhanger.. Will Jareth just get his revenge on Sarah or will he come to care about her even more? Please review.. ========= Diva'sDream- thanks for the review. I'm happy that you enjoy the story so far. 


	3. Just As I Can Be So Cruel 45

Declaimer This is my first fanfic and I'm not to sure how good it is going to turn out so I hope who ever reads it enjoys it. Also I don't own the Goblin King, Sarah or any other character that I use in this story.  
  
Just As I Can Be So Cruel Chapter 4  
  
"You Stupid Bitch, you don't work so the house should be clean and supper prepared before I get home. Can you not get that through you thick skull?"  
  
"Dave you're early, I would've been done by noon," Sarah tried stepping away from her husband.  
  
"Oh, by noon huh, I have to go by your schedule now, who the hell do you think you are, and who said you can talk back to be," this last comment was accented with the force of his hand making contact with the side of her face. "No please not again Dave, I'm still in pain from last night please I beg you don't!"  
  
"Don't what. you say, who said that you can talk back to me!" Dave said grabbing Sarah by her hair and dragging her to the middle of the room flinging her against the couch so that she couldn't move away from him.  
  
"Please Dave it won't happen again, please stop!" Sarah begged as Dave's foot made contact with her ribs bruising two of them. "Ahhhh.." Her scream of pain was cut short by her face being forced against the couch muffling her.  
  
Jareth watched with a bit of remorse and satisfaction the horrific scene before him wondering if all this was worth getting Sarah back. 'Yes it is,' he thought.  
  
Dave was over Sarah driving his fists into her over and over again until he felt that she had been punished enough for her disobedience. Then he just walked out the house as if nothing had happened.  
  
'Help me someone please, anyone!' Sarah thought as she tried to force herself from the floor so that she could clean herself up, even though it really didn't matter what shape she was in because it wouldn't be the first time that this has happened to her, and it won't be the last time either.  
  
Unable to hold herself up because of the pain, Sarah, collapsed, out cold.  
  
Jareth watched and listened "Sarah wouldn't you just call on me and save yourself the pain that no one can free you from." He laughed a bit but the laugh wasn't as strong as before.  
  
"Sarah call to me."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jareth walked over to where Sarah laid and stared in mild shock at the condition that she was now in. Then with a wave of his hand Sarah was transported to her bed, and her wounds and the living room cleaned. Jareth walked around her and Dave's room picking up little pictures of Toby and her parents. 'These pictures are so old, and to think you fought your way through my "Labyrinth" for the babe and now you can't even see him.' "What a Pity."  
  
"Let the games begin Sarah," Jareth said while laying on the bed beside the sleeping woman. "You will call to me my dear and then you will be mine" he whispered brushing her brushed cheek with careful fingers. He smiled when she leaned into his touch thinking 'And here I thought that you hated me, Sarah.'  
  
--------  
  
The sun was shining directly on Sarah's face, 'Ow. everything hurts,' she thought rolling over so that the sun was not directly in her face. She started trying to get comfortable 'Why is the bed not comfortable today,' then she shot right up in the bed, "How the Hell did I get in bed," Sarah said out loud looking around the room, astonished until her eyes landed on perfectly round crystal sitting on the pillow next to her where Dave should be. 


	4. Chapter 67

Declaimer This is my first fanfic and I'm not to sure how good it is going to turn out so I hope who ever reads it enjoys it. Also I don't own the Goblin King, Sarah or any other character that I use in this story.  
  
*Sorry that it took so long to get up but between classes and work I have no time to even do my homework, any ways I promise to respond to the reviews in the next chapter. Thanks for all the review I'm glad you like it!* Chapter 6  
  
'Jareth!' She didn't know what to think but that crystal could not be a good thing. "Where are you? I know you're here.COME OUT!" But nothing happened, no Jareth out of thin air, just nothing. 'That's a good thing. right?' Sarah wasn't sure if she should be glad that the King was not in her room.did she want to see him, 'NO!...Right?' she questioned herself as she got out of bed.  
  
"Right! I don't want to see him!" the young woman said out loud glancing around the room one more time to be sure on her way to her bathroom.  
  
"Is that so my dear?" questioned the Goblin King as he appeared in a shower of glitter in the exact spot that Sarah herself just vacated on the bed. "You don't want to see me.well I do believe that I need to fix that." He said becoming invisible and then disappearing.  
  
-------- "Look at these bruises, how am I going to go grocery shopping when I look like a punching bag," Sarah asked the mirror after her shower. Her body was covered in blue and purple spots, especially her face her Dave's first blow to her face.  
  
Jareth appeared behind her invisible to her eyes though, 'Sarah Sarah look at yourself, I'm sure you feel sorry for yourself, Yes poor you!' he thought taking in her battered body with a mix of remorse and satisfaction, he really hated seeing her this way but he knew that she could only be pushed so far before she called for help. Jareth slowly moved directly behind Sarah as he thought 'So battered yet so beautiful.'  
  
He then leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Sarah you know you want me to help you, all you have to do is simply call me. Call me Sarah."  
  
Sarah was still staring at her reflection when she felt a warm breeze and heard a low voice move over her ear but when she turned towards the breeze no one was there, and the window was closed 'I thought I felt something,' she thought to herself 'but that is impossible.'  
  
"Yes my dear very impossible" said the King again directing a warm breeze over Sarah's mouth causing her to lick her torn lip catching the King's attention and before he knew what he was doing he placed a feather light kiss to a lips causing her to jump from the light feel of skin to skin contact, and stare into the empty space before in shock  
  
'Why did I do that? I feel nothing for this mortal anymore, I am over her' he thought to himself trying to convince himself that she was not the enemy.  
  
Sarah also was thinking to herself 'what was that I could have sworn that I heard something and then the breezes and the.the what touched my lips '  
  
Neither knew what to do both staring until a shrill Ring interrupted their thoughts.  
  
Sarah quickly pulled her robe on and ran to the phone.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hello my dear how was your morning I hope it went well" Dave's voice rang through her ear. "It went fine, Dave" Sarah said in a voice that was weaker than she had hoped it would be but she was scared.  
  
"Good, anyways Honey I'm going to be a little late getting home today so don't worry about dinner to night" he said as if he wasn't pissed off the day before and as if he didn't beat he hell out of her for the exact thing he was now telling her not to worry about. "Okay" is all she managed to get out of her mouth be for he started apologizing, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday Baby, I swear it won't happen again, and I got the best way to make it up to you, Call your family and tell them we will be visiting in two weeks for Christmas!" Sarah was shell shocked, usually he bought her some flowers and that was all but this was more than what he has ever offered her, "Really you mean it Dave, we going to see them, oh thank you so much!" she said when she managed to speak again, 'I'm going to see them again , oh God thank you' "Well I have work to do Sarah so I'll call you later bye I love you" came Dave's voice breaking through her thoughts, "Bye I love you too" she automatically replied hanging the phone up still in a daze.  
  
Then a smile broke out on her face when the realization of seeing Toby again sank completely in and she quickly picked up the phone and dialed her parent's phone number letting the phone ring. after the fourth ring the answering machine picked up and she heard her little brother's voice for the second time in months which caused tears to fall down her cheeks. Sarah quickly composed herself so that she could tell her family's machine that she would be visiting for Christmas.  
  
As all of this was going on Jareth watched and a small smile marked his face but quickly faded because he knew that it was an empty promise, Dave liked having control and if they went to Sarah's parents' home he would have less control over the young woman sitting on the bed in front of the King. 'How in the Underworld could you believe this man Sarah, after everything that he has done to you?' "What a Pity!" Jareth said with a sad smile edging the corners of his lips.  
  
Sarah though was completely thrilled and she was so excited that she fell backwards on her bed laughing to her self until something hard rolled down and hit her head "What the hell" she said grabbing at the offending object until she realized that it was the crystal that she saw when she woke up earlier. 'How did I forget about him, no I am not going to worry about him because I don't need him' she thought to herself but when she went to throw the crystal to demonstrate to both the King and herself that she really didn't need him she stopped herself mid-swing and instead cradled it to she chest as though it was the most precious thing in the world.  
  
Seeing this made the small sad smile on Jareth's face growing into a cruel smirk, "You my dear cherish his lies after everything he has done to you against your will yet years ago you rejected my truths for doing everything you asked for. My dear as I once said you are cruel and now it is time for you to see just how cruel this king could be when pushed to his limit by the vicious heroine!" He laughed as he disappeared to seek out Sarah's loving husband.  
  
Sarah jumped when she thought she heard laughter but like in the rest room no one was there.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
